


camp iwatobi

by bokusuke



Series: the camp iwatobi chronicles [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Boyfriends, Canon Related, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, During Canon, Fluff, Free! Dive to the Future, Free! Eternal Summer, High School, High ☆ Speed!, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Middle School, Original Character(s), Relationship(s), Summer Camp, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokusuke/pseuds/bokusuke
Summary: ⠀Rin's a lonely kid struggling with the loss of his father and the pressures of growing up. He uses his first summer at camp as a new start and quickly sets out to befriend his new crush and the most closed off kid at camp, Haruka.⠀Ikuya's the shy one using camp as an escape from his hell-like school life, but his camp life quickly becomes hell too when he falls in love with his bunk mate, Asahi, and gets wrapped up in a love triangle.⠀Sousuke's busy with his transition from a camper to a counselor. Just as he starts to figure things out, a problem pops up when he finds himself falling head over heels for a camper and the camp's trouble maker, Momotarou.may 2020 - present   ©   ashton
Relationships: Kirishima Ikuya/Shiina Asahi, Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka, Mikoshiba Momotarou/Yamazaki Sousuke
Series: the camp iwatobi chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176452
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. RIN

Monday, June 25th, 10:00.

⠀

Clutching his map in a tight fist, Rin Matsuoka focused hard on making his way to the Dolphin cabin. He wanted this summer to be his fresh start. He wanted to get away from all the pain the previous few years had introduced to him. This was his chance to let go and have some fun, and he wasn’t letting anything stop him.

“I think this is it…” The sharp toothed boy glanced from the map, to a cabin covered in blue peeling paint. From what Rin could see, there were no windows and the steps up to the small porch were mere minutes away from collapsing. 

The boy shook his head and let out a small chuckle. Slowly and carefully climbing his way up to the cabin door, Rin knocked. It was quiet for a moment before some rustling could be heard from inside.

The door squeaked open and a tall kid with a kind face smiled at Rin. “Hello! Can I help you?” The sandy haired teen asked.

Rin nodded, “Is this the Dolphin cabin?”

“It is! Oh, are you Rin Matsuoka? I’m Makoto! It’s nice to meet you!” Makoto beamed, extending a hand for Rin to shake.

“You too!” Rin smiled back, shaking the boy’s hand.

“You’re the last roommate to arrive, but I made everyone wait before picking bunks so it would be fair. The other two aren’t here right now. Haruka went down to look for the closest path to the lake and Momotarou said he wanted to get a head start on his beetle hunting, whatever that means.”

“Not just any beetles! STAG beetles. And I’m not hunting them! I’m adopting them.” A kid with a mess of orange hair and eyes that matched pushed past Rin, a large glass jar in his hands. Rin wrinkled his nose as he caught a whiff of the boy’s smell. The orangette was covered in dirt stains and it looked like he hadn’t showered in a week.

Makoto sighed. “As you might be able to tell, that’s Momotarou.”

“Just call me Momo!” The skinny kid said, setting the jar down on the only table in the small cabin. “There are so many stag beetles under our cabin. This summer is going to be great!”

“Under… The cabin?” Rin asked slowly. He hadn’t noticed anyone outside before, but this could explain why Momo smelled and looked like rotten dirt.

“Yep-”

“Momo, please go shower.” Makoto scratched the back of his neck. “And can you… not keep bugs in here?” The light brunette pointed over at the jar with two big beetles in it.

“Hey! They’re our roommates too! Don’t be rude!” Momo crossed his arms. “And I’m pretty sure they haven’t turned the water for the showers on yet.”

Makoto looked like he was about to let out a little groan before he quickly perked up. “Okay! Let’s go find Haruka then! He’s definitely found the lake by now, and that way Rin can meet him and Momotarou can get all cleaned off!”

⠀

Wincing a little at the branch that scratched his arm, Rin grunted. He followed along behind Makoto as Momotarou skipped along further up the trail, singing something about beetles. Man, that kid had an obsession.

The three of them had left their cabin in search of a trail to the lake, but couldn’t find one that was labeled. Makoto noted that he had last seen this Haruka kid go off in this direction, and so, here Rin was.

It was still fairly early in the day and the sun just barely shone down through the trees, making it a bit dark. Due to this though, it was easy to tell when the three of them were coming up on the lake. That, and the “WE’RE CLOOOSE!” from Momo helped as well.

The fiery little orange haired kid bounded out of the forest, and onto the pebble-covered lakeside clearing. Pulling out another jar from seemingly nowhere, Momo knelt down and started poking around at the ground. 

Makoto laughed softly as he and Rin stepped out onto the little beach-like area as well. Rin glanced around for this Haruka kid he kept hearing about, but didn’t see anybody on the pebbles other than him, Makoto, and Momo.

Just then his eyes came to rest on what looked like a heap of clothing not too far from where he stood. “Did he just… Disappear?” Rin asked, nudging the pile of clothes with his foot.

Makoto chuckled and smiled softly, looking out at the water. “Nope.”

Rin looked up as well, finally noticing the shape of a boy drifting smoothly on his back out in the lake, bearing nothing but his underwear.

“How is he not freezing?” Rin gasped, squinting to try and see Haruka a little better.

“That’s just another talent of his.” Makoto grinned before turning to Momo. “Momotarou, you’re not here for more beatles. Please go clean off.”

Momotarou scrunched his face up in annoyance, but set the jar down and went off towards the water anyway. The splash he made must have alerted Haruka that other people were now here, because Rin noticed the barely clothed boy swimming towards them.

Blushing as the black haired boy got closer, Rin suddenly became very nervous. 

“Haruka, this is Rin, our other roommate.” Makoto said, offering Haruka a hand as he stepped out of the water.

“I thought we agreed to stop calling me that?” The ravenette monotoned, taking Makoto’s hand and walking up onto the shore. 

Rin glanced away, finding it awkward to stare at someone he was meeting for the first time in nothing but wet boxers. “N-Nice to meet you, Haruka.” Rin spoke.

“Call me Haru.” Haru brushed past Rin and picked up his clothes, tugging his shorts on before reaching for his sweatshirt.

“S-Sorry…” Rin silently cursed himself for getting so flustered and letting himself stutter like this, but it was just something about Haru that made Rin nervous in a way he’d never felt before.

After becoming fully clothed again, Haru turned to face Rin and give him a proper greeting. Shaking the black haired boy’s hand, Rin couldn’t help but blush a little more at Haru’s intense stare. 

“I’m Rin Matsuoka. It’s-”

“COOOOLD!” Momo came dashing past the three boys on the beach. He scooped his jar up and started booking it back up the trail and through the woods.

Makoto laughed softly, running a hand through his hair. “We should probably go after him… We need to be back at the cabin anyway. Aren’t we starting activities at noon?” Makoto glanced up at the sky. “Doesn’t look like noon is too far off.”

“Okay.” Rin and Haru said. They shared a small glance before Rin looked away quickly. Haru tilted his head, about to say something else before he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Let’s get going!”

The two shorter boys both nodded, silently following after Makoto as they reentered the woods.


	2. IKUYA

Monday, June 25th, 11:15.

'Welcome To Camp Iwatobi'

Ikuya loved that sign. To him, driving past those words carved in wood always meant a fresh start. Especially after the hard school year he just had. He wasn't the most popular kid in his grade to say the least. His attitude and overflowing passion for swimming didn't help much with bullies.

The fresh start was great. He had a chance to be Ikuya, not Natsuya’s little brother. That's why Ikuya was excited for there to be new kids each year. Maybe even a new girl that would take some interest in him. 

Now, you see, Ikuya was indeed bi, but there was no way in hell he would ever tell anyone. He didn't want to take the chance of kids at school finding out. He could already hear them taunting 'faggot! faggot!' and that didn't sit well with him. He didn't think it'd sit well with anyone!

"Ikuya?" His mother's voice yanked the teal haired boy out of his thoughts. "We're here, buddy!"

Ikuya nodded and huffed as he opened the passenger side door of his family's SUV. He hopped out and took a deep breath.

Aaaah… Pine wood and sweaty kids!

"Come on down from dreamland, dude!" Natsuya chuckled, his shoes crackling on the gravel as he got out behind his younger brother. Ikuya rolled his eyes as his brother tossed him his duffle.

"What the hell did you pack in that? It's extra heavy this year!" Natsuya joked, slinging his own backpack over his shoulder before ruffling Ikuya’s hair.

"Language, Natsuya! Please!" The boys mother groaned.

Ikuya turned away from them and the car and began to make his way towards the check in table. He’d been here enough to know his way around and become comfortable with checking himself in. He didn’t need his older brother or his mother. Not this summer.

"Hey, Ikuya!" Sousuke, a camper one year ahead of him, waved to him from behind the plastic grey check-in table..

"Hey." Ikuya nodded, glancing over at the dark haired male before realizing something and speaking up again; "Wait, are you a counselor this year?"

"Yup." Sousuke chuckled, proudly puffing out his chest to show off his red counselors name tag.

"That’s cool. Congratulations." Ikuya said. "What cabin do I have this year?"

"Always straight to the point." Sousuke looked down at the table and shuffled through some papers. He picked one up and scanned over it. "Kirishima, Kirishima, Kirishima..." He mumbled. "Ah! Here! Looks like Otter."

"Otter? Really?! That's like..."

"The most popular cabin due to it’s location right next to the lakeside boardwalk? Yeah, I'm aware, but luckily the counselor’s cabin was swapped with Blue Whale, so we're right next to Otter now! Good luck sneaking out, bud." Sousuke laughed. Ikuya mock-pouted before taking his schedule from the counselor.

"You don't need a map do you?" Sousuke asked.

"Nah. Been here enough to know my way around." Ikuya half-smiled.

"Alright then. Have a nice first day, Ikuya!" Sousuke waved as the teal haired teen walked off. 

_Wonder who my cabin mates are..._ Ikuya thought as he made his way down the gravel path that led to the infamous Otter cabin.

"EW, ASAHI! GET THAT FROG OUT OF HERE!"

Ikuya heard shouts from inside the lakeside cabin as he approached it. "Oh boy." The kid breathed out. He stepped up to the door and knocked.

"YAY! THE FOURTH FRIEND HAS ARRIVED!" Another person- who Ikuya assumed was Asahi- yelled.

"SHUT UP, ASAHI! YOU'LL SCARE HIM OFF!"

Ikuya stood there, finally able to put a face to the second voice after hearing it a little clearer. It was Kisumi, a kid Ikuya had been cabin mates with last year.

The door creaked open and a kid with an apricot colored fringe and magenta eyes greeted Ikuya. "HI!" He yelled. Ikuya blushed as he stared back at the boy, before noticing that Asahi was indeed holding a frog, just as he had heard from the yelling not too long ago.

"Um... hey..." Ikuya gripped his dufflebag a little tighter as Asahi puts the frog down on the cabin deck next to Ikuya’s feet.

"Oh, it's Ikuya! Hey, man!" Kisumi waved from a bottom bunk in the background. Ikuya waved back before hearing footsteps behind him.

"I found one fault with Otter!" A blue haired kid in a pair of running sneakers and red glasses said. "We're the farthest from the bathrooms." He noticed Ikuya and immediately stuck his hand out. "I'm Rei. Rei Ryugazaki. Nice to meet you!"

"Ikuya." He replied, shaking Rei’s hand.

Kisumi shoved Asahi out of the way. "Come on in, guys! Ikuya, this bunk’s yours." Kisumi patted the bottom bed of the bunks on the left side of the cabin. "Sorry, but it's under Asahi's. Neither Rei or I wanted that one and, um, you got here last so..."

"It's fine, don't worry." Ikuya put his duffle on the bed that was now shaking as Asahi furiously scrambled up to his bunk. Ikuya sighed, carefully sitting down next to his belongings.

"So, Ikuya," Asahi dipped his head down from his top bunk, "See any hotties so far?"

Ikuya just gulped and blushed again. _Well…_


	3. SOUSUKE

Monday, June 25th, 11:35.

"Have a good first day, Sousuke! I'll see you at the big meeting!" Natsuya beams as he waves Sousuke off. The darker haired teen smiles back as he struggles to carry three boxes of t-shirts away from the check-in table.

Since this was Sousuke's first year here as a staff member and not a camper, he was a level one counselor. Natsuya was a level two, and therefore got to take over Sousuke's check-in job and force the middle school graduate to go pass out t-shirts to the campers.

Sousuke grunted as he came up on the first cabin. Dropping the boxes he had dug out of the main office's storage unit with the help of the camp's owner, Mr. Sasabe, Leaning against the cardboard enclosed t-shirts now resting on the building's porch, he wiped his brow before knocking on the door.

"Camp t-shirts!" He smiled down at the boy that opened the door. The kid nodded before opening the door wider and beckoning the other boys in the cabin over.

"Let's see," Sousuke started, "This is Penguin, right? That means you all get the purple t-shirts." Sousuke opened the first box and luckily found the purple articles of clothing right away. He dug four out and passed them out to the campers.

"I'm sure you all know the rules, but you have to keep these t-shirts on all throughout the day, everyday. They get washed every night when you guys are in the shower, so stop making those faces of disgust. You need to wear them so we know you guys aren't sneaking onto the property and so we know what cabin you all belong to."

The four Penguin boys nodded, taking their shirts and shutting the cabin door as Sousuke went to pick up the boxes again.

After hitting the cabin's Blue Whale and Orca, Sousuke was very happy that he was now able to move the rest of the shirts into one box. Lugging around three wasn't fun in the slightest.

The boy dropped the two extra boxes off outside Mr. Sasabe's office since he didn't know where the recycling was yet, and headed off down the spread out row of cabins for the final two.

"Otter gets red, which means Dolphin gets these light blue ones..." He muttered to himself and stepped up to the Otter cabin.

"SOMEONE'S HERE!" A voice squealed from inside.

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Hey, watch it! I think it's a counselor."

"Oh, shit."

Sousuke rolled his eyes at the conversation. He moved his hand up to knock, but the door was already yanked open and the counselors knuckles came down to knock across someone's forehead.

"Hey!" A boy growled, reaching up to cover his forehead while glaring at Sousuke.

"I-" Sousuke started, but he was interrupted by a boy with pink hair pulling the noisy one back.

"Relax, Asahi." The pink haired kid squeezed himself in front of Asahi and smiled up at Sousuke. "Sorry about that, sir. Asahi can be a little too rowdy at times."

"It's okay," Sousuke sighed. "I have your camp t-shirts." The black haired counselor pushed the cardboard box forward, kneeling down to open it and lift up the red ones.

"Oh, thank you!"

The pink haired boy- who Sousuke later learned was Kisumi- grabbed his shirt and then grabbed one for Asahi as well before moving out of the way. A boy with blue hair stepped forward as well as Ikuya.

"Oh, Ikuya! I forgot you were in Otter! How's your day so far? Enjoying your cabin mates?" Sousuke dropped his voice to a low chuckle so Asahi couldn't hear. Ikuya grinned a little and rolled his eyes.

"Thank you for the shirts, Sousuke. What time is the meeting starting?" The teal haired kid asked, tugging his new camp t-shirt on over his other one.

"Sasabe wants everyone to be leaving their cabins at noon and to be all ready and seated by the stage at twelve fifteen. Is that doable for you all?" Sousuke raised an eyebrow and glanced over at Asahi.

"Yes, sir!" Kisumi and Rei responded. Sousuke nodded, taking up the box in his arms again and nodding to the campers and went off for the Dolphin cabin.

The Dolphin cabin had always been Sousuke's favorite when he was a camper. He knew everybody was all excited about Otter due to it's location, but that didn't sway his love for the only blue cabin on camp grounds.

He liked that it stood out compared to the other rust-red colored cabins, and he liked that it was in the perfect spot right next to the forest. It may not have windows, but Sousuke knew that if you slept in the top right bunk, there was a little crack in the wooden wall that gave you the perfect view of the sun coming up through the trees, and he loved it. Sousuke wondered who had that bunk now, and if they even knew how lucky they were.

Wrapping his knuckles on the cabin door, Sousuke quickly opened the box in preparation for the boys inside.

Once the door opened, Sousuke and repeated his well known line, "Camp t-shirts!"

"Guys, t-shirts are here." A kid with hair even darker than Sousuke called over his shoulder. Two other boys poked their heads out through the doorway, looking down at the box. Sousuke nodded and chuckled at their chorus of 'thank you's.

A boy, who was a lot taller than Sousuke expected an upcoming middle school third year to be, handed a second shirt to a boy with maroon hair and eyes. "Can you put this on Momo's bed for him. Thank you, Rin."

Sousuke took note of the kind way the boy spoke and tilted his head a little.

The tall, sandy haired kid looked a little nervous as he spoke up again, this time talking to Sousuke, "Oh, and, um... Sir? Our cabin-mate, Momotarou Mikoshiba, is missing."


	4. RIN

Monday, June 25th, 14:40.

The Dolphins took the walk shame back to their cabin, closely escorted by Sousuke.

“I cannot believe you’d do this, Momotarou!” The black haired counselor growled at the camper.

Momo let out a nervous chuckle, wiping some of the remaining soot off his hands and onto his bright orange athletic shorts.

“Chasing other campers with a burning stick? What made you think that was okay?” Pinching the bridge of his nose, Sousuke shook his head. “That’s so dangerous, Momo. What if you burned somebody?!”

Momo looked down at the ground and shoved his hands in the waistband of his pocketless shorts. “They looked like they were having fun,” he grumbled.

“Not everybody screams when they’re having fun.”

Letting out a little huff at the counselor’s words, Momo went to take a step up to the cabin’s porch as they arrived at the small blue building.

“No way.” Sousuke grabbed Momo’s shoulder and pulled the boy back to him. “You’re not getting away with this. You have to talk to Sasabe. You’re coming to the office with me. The rest of you can go inside. Someone will be around to get you when it’s dinner time.”

Rin and Makoto nodded, Haru already inside the cabin.

“And remember,” Sousuke said as he started to walk off with the red headed trouble maker. “No leaving the cabin! Campers are on lockdown!”

“Yes, Sir!” Makoto called after Sousuke, waving him off.

Inside the cabin, everyone settled down on their own bunks. Haru’s under Makoto’s, and Rin’s across the room and under Momo’s.

Sat on the edge of his bed, Rin puffed out his cheek as he looked around the cabin.

“Four hours,” Makoto sighed, stretched out on his stomach. “We’re gonna be in here for four hours.”

“We should find something to do!” Rin grinned, looking from Makoto to Haru, who sat at the top of his bed, looking out the window. “Like a game to play!”

“Twenty questions?” Makoto suggested.

“Sure! I’ll ask Haru first! Do you have any siblings? I have a younger sister.” Rin smiled at the ravenette, kicking his feet as they dangled off the bunk.

Haru simply shook his head, still looking out the window.

“He doesn’t, but I have a younger brother and sister. They’re twins!” Makoto speaks up, grinning at Rin. “And I’m pretty sure Momo has two older siblings. I know he has an older brother, Seijuurou, because he’s a counselor here, but I can’t remember if he actually has a sister or if he was making that up.”

Rin cocked an eyebrow. “Why would you pretend to have a sister?”

“Why would you chase people with a burning stick?” Haru muttered.

Makoto scratched the back of his head and chuckled. “Yeah, Momo doesn’t have the best sense of logic…” The camper paused for a moment before speaking up again, “Anyway, do you have any pets, Rin? Haru doesn’t have any, and I have two fish.”

Rin nodded, “We recently got a kitten. His name is Steve! He doesn’t like me much, but he really likes my mom and my sister.”

“Aww! I love cats!” Makoto perked up.

“It’s raining,” Haru suddenly spoke up. “I can’t see the lake anymore.” The boy turned to face the rest of the room, his eyes coming to land on Rin’s.

Rin’s heart skipped a beat and he quickly looked away before anyone could see him blush.

“Rin, are you okay?” Makoto tilted his head, noting his cabin mate’s weird reaction just now.

“Um, y-yeah…” Rin mumbled, rubbing his nose with the back of his hand and looking back at the set of bunks that Makoto and Haru were on. “I’m… I just don’t like rain! Yeah, I don’t like rain.” Rin said quickly. He internally cringed at his on-the-spot lie.

Haru looks like he’s about to say something, but is interrupted by a loud knock at the door.

Makoto jumped off his bunk and ran over to open the door. “Hi-”

“Here.” Momo stumbled inside, having been nudged in by Natsuya. The red head was soaking wet and frowning.

“Oh… Thanks…” Makoto says slowly, watching Momo stomp over to his bunk, climb up, and flop down, face planting into his pillow.

“I trust you, Makoto. Keep a good eye on him, okay?” Natsuya crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at the camper.

“Of course!” Makoto nodded firmly, standing up a little straighter.

“Good, thank you.” Natsuya smiled a little, reaching to ruffle Makoto’s hair. “Momo! Be good! Don’t stress Makoto out!” He barked. The counselor’s voice lowered again as he wished the campers goodbye. “I’ll be by to get you guys for dinner. Hope you can entertain yourselves till then.”

Makoto and Rin waved as the older teen turned and hopped off the porch, walking off.


	5. IKUYA

Monday, June 25th, 18:00.

Ikuya's first day at camp went as most do. He and his cabin mates did a bunch of trust and get-to-know-each-other exercises to bond with each other. Those went on until some kid named Momotarou decided it would be funny to chase other kids with a burning stick he took from the fire building station. No one was hurt, but as punishment, all the campers went on 'lock down'. This just meant they were all banished to their cabins for the rest of the night.

Ikuya wasn't too happy about this as he had been looking forward to seeing some of his friends at the first day camp fire. But he was thankful that the camp fire hadn't been canceled, just moved to tomorrow evening.

"How are we gonna eat?!" Asahi groaned from his bunk. " _What_ are we gonna eat? I was really looking forward to my fire-cooked hot-dog!"

"Well," Kisumi rolled his eyes, "Maybe if that Momo guy hadn't chased those poor kids with a fucking burning stick we wouldn't have to wait till they call Otter to the mess hall!"

"What's at the mess hall?" Rei and Asahi asked at the same time. Now Ikuya didn't know for sure, but he was certain it was Rei and Asahi's first year.

"The mess hall is like a lunch room." Ikuya explained. "And they'll probably serve box mac 'n cheese. That’s what they did last year when it rained on campfire night."

"Ew." Asahi rolled over in his bunk, causing it to creak and dust to fall on Ikuya.

"How long have we been in here?" Rei asks, his voice muffled as his face was now buried in his pillow.

"Four hours." Kisumi glanced at his watch.

"Campers?" A voice called. following a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Kisumi answered.

The door opened to reveal a counselor with grey, shoulder length hair. "Follow me to the mess hall!"

"Thanks, Nao!" Kisumi said as he, Ikuya, and Rei walked out onto the small red deck of their cabin.

"Hell yeah!" Asahi leaped off his top bunk and jumped towards the door. Nao quickly put a stop to that by putting his arm out in front of Asahi. Asahi frowned and looked up at the older boy.

"You're gonna walk. Right, Asahi?" Nao quirked an eyebrow.

"Fine, whatever!" Asahi grumbled. Nao closed the cabin door as the five headed down the gravel path.

Asahi, dragging his feet in the mud the rain had left behind, as he walked behind Nao.

The Otter group passed another cabin on their walk, and Asahi perked up at the sight of them.

"Hi, Asahi!" A girl with long brown hair blushed and waved.

"Heeeeey there, Miku!" Asahi smirked and winked at her.

"Who's Miku?" Ikuya whispered to Rei.

"Asahi's girlfriend." Rei rolled his eyes.

"But he was cat-calling other girls during the activities..." Ikuya said, confused.

"Exactly." Rei groaned under his breath.

Once inside the mess hall, Nao left for the kitchen and the four boys took a seat at a table in the corner. They weren't the only cabin in there. There was a group of fifteen and sixteen year olds on the other side of the room.

Asahi looked about ready to yell something when Nao came back out, holding a tray with four bowls on it. Ikuya giggled a little at Asahi’s pout as Nao walked over, setting the tray down. A paper bowl with mac ‘n cheese accompanied by a plastic fork was passed out to each boy.

Everyone thanked Nao except for Asahi. As he went to leave, the level two counselor bopped the tray over Asahi’s head and uttered a “You’re welcome, Asahi,” before he made his way back into the kitchen.

The meal went fine until a piece of cheesy noodle landed on Rei’s cheek.

“What the…?!” Rei immediately swatted the bit of food off himself. “Asahi, that’s gross!” The blue haired boy glared at Asahi, who was laughing his head off and clutching his fork.

“Macaroni canon! Who’s next?” Another noodle propped on his fork, Asahi held the tines back with his finger, turning it from Kisumi to Ikuya.

“Nobody. Cut it out, Asahi.” Ikuya grumbled, taking another bite of his food.

Trying his best to ignore his obnoxious cabin mate, Ikuya couldn’t help but glance back up at him across the table. Smiling to himself at the cute pout that graced Asahi’s face again, Ikuya blushed a little.


	6. SOUSUKE

Monday, June 25th, 18:30.

“Why are they yelling now?” Nao groaned, sitting up and looking over his shoulder at the door that led to the indoor eating area of the mess hall.

Sousuke chuckled a little, picking at his slice of microwaved pizza as he sat in the counselor’s breakroom- a little area in the back of the kitchen with two old picnic tables pushed up against the wall. “Sounds like that new kid Asahi. I’d worry that he’s going to turn into a problem, but nothing can beat Momotarou at this point.”

Nao lets out a little laugh as he gets up and goes to check on the campers.

“You had to deal with that Momo twice today, didn’t you?” Hiyori, the only level one counselor other than Sousuke, asked.

Letting out a groan, the teal eyed teen nodded. “He’s a fucking handful. First, he ran off this morning before the meeting. I was busy handing out shirts, and had to stop to go find him. He wandered into the woods to look for beetles. Beetles!” Picking a piece of mushroom off his pizza, Sousuke continued, “and then, oh my god, the fire! Who in their right mind gets the idea to just chase strangers with a burning stick?! I hate that I was in charge of the fire station on that rotation. Do you know how hard it is to get a hold of a kid weilding fire?”

Hiyori covered his mouth, leaning back and laughing. “I know! It was so funny to watch you chase him around! You only gave into his game, you know. Yelling at him would’ve been more productive.”

Sousuke glared at Hiyori.

Just then, Nao came back to the table. “Everyone has their own ways to handle a situation, Hiyori. What Sousuke did didn’t break the rules we went over during counselor training.”

Hiyori let out a little huff, going back to his dinner.

Sousuke looked up at Nao, giving him a thankful half-smile.

⠀

Bending over to pick up a napkin that had somehow left the dining hallway, Sousuke grumbled to himself. Seijuurou had assigned him to Cabin Check for the night. The ravenette didn’t like this at all. He had spent all day chasing after Momo; he was tired and wanted to just go to bed right after dinner.

Tossing the napkin out in the bathroom, the level one counselor made sure to check all the stalls, both toilet and shower, for any campers. After finding none, Sousuke left, but not before flicking the overhead night light on.

He whistled to himself, watching the little stars above him as he made his way over to the Shark cabin.

Stepping up onto the porch, he knocked on the door. The cabin’s inhabitants openedit and Sousuke did a head count and checked names off his clipboard. He made sure everyone was in bed and that the lights were off before he left and repeated the same routine at Blue Whale.

Rounding the corner from Blue Whale, Sousuke picked up his pace, as he had to walk past the level two counselor’s cabin.

“Having fun, Sousuke?” Seijuurou yelled, waving at him.

Sousuke didn’t bother looking at or responding to the oldest Mikoshiba as he simply smirked and flipped him off. His smirk grew into a smile as he heard Seijuurou let out a loud laugh behind him.

Making his rounds at Penguin and Orca, Sousuke yawned as he approached Dolphin.

Momo’s cabin.

How exciting.

There seemed to be quite the party going on in the Dolphin cabin, for through the window Sousuke could see people running around and he could hear muffled yelling.

Gripping his clipboard tighter, Sousuke stubbornly knocked on the cabin door.

“DON’T OPEN IT! HE MIGHT FLY OUT!” Was all Sousuke heard before the door flew open and a dark little orb came zipping out over the ravenette’s head and off into the night.

“HARLEY!” Momo yelled out, immediately bolting out the door after the creature. Sousuke was quick to stop the kid however, and nudged him back inside, making sure to then block the doorway.

“We’re so sorry!” Makoto blurted out, looking sweaty and panicked.

“Momo’s beetle got loose and we were trying to catch it!” Rin panted, also looking sweaty as he held up a glass jar.

Sousuke turned to Momo, about to ask him something, but the boy burst into a fit of tears and loud sobs before the counselor could get any words out.

Making the decision to then ignore the crying camper, Sousuke looked back to Makoto. “I only see three campers. Where’s Haru?”

Makoto pointed behind himself at the right bottom bunk. There, tucked completely under the blankets, was Haru.

“Ah, okay. Haruka Nanase…” Sousuke muttered as he checked the name off. “Rin Matsuoka is here, Makoto Tachibana is here, and Momotarou Mikoshiba is making his presence quite well known. “ Sousuke grumbled the last part as he went down the list of Dolphin cabin members.

“It’s lights out, guys. Everyone in bed.” Sousuke said, tucking his pen back in his pocket.

“B-B-B-B-B,” Momo stuttered, still sobbing, “But what about Harley?!”

“There's not much I can do it about now, Momo. I’m sorry.” Sousuke stated bluntly. “Your beetle’s gone.”

That sentence triggered another eruption of tears from the red head, who flopped forward and wrapped himself around Sousuke.

Tensing up, Sousuke blushed a little. “M-Momo…” he stuttered, “What are you doing?! Go to bed!” The counselor did his best to peel the kid off himself.

When Momo finally agreed to let go of Sousuke and get into bed, the ravenette was so happy to shut the lights off and walk down the path, away from that mess of beetles, crying and hugging. 


	7. RIN

Wednesday, June 27th, 8:15.

Bunching up the blanket in his hand as he leaned back, Rin closed his eyes and yawned. He had been up for half an hour already, but he still felt fresh out of his bunk. All the campers had to get up early today because the counselors said they had a big announcement.

Everyone knew from the schedules that were handed to them on their first day that the announcement was a field trip. It was Wednesday after all, and Wednesday and Saturday were field trip days.

The campers had been dragged out of their bunks and over to the stage area where they were now set up on picnic blankets and eating scrambled eggs. The fact the sun rose early enough to get rid of the dew made up for the bad food- in Rin’s mind- at least.

“What do you think the field trip is?” Makoto asked, putting his empty plate down. “I’m guessing it’s either a farm or bowling. I heard Natsuya mention both things to Nao this morning when we were getting our food.”

“Bowling would be kinda fun,” Rin started, but he didn’t get to finish his thought. A loud voice suddenly overtook the atmosphere from up on stage.

“There’s been a rumor going around that we’re going to a farm…” Seijuurou said into the megaphone, grinning out at all the campers that were now looking up at him and the rest of the level two counselors. “Well, I’m here to address that rumor,” he paused as the kids seemed to be on the edge of their seats. “IWATOBI VALLEY FARM, HERE WE COME!” He thrusts his fist up into the air and the campers cheer.

Nao takes the megaphone. “If you are in cabin Otter, Orca, or Shark, you are on bus 14!” Nao put the megaphone down.

No one moved.

“Well get going! Field trip starts now!” Nao points to bus 14. After they all left, Nao put the megaphone back up to his lips. “Dolphin, Blue Whale, and Penguin,” He paused as the remaining campers looked up at him. “You all are on 20! Move out!” He smiles.

“Thanks, Nao.” The crowd of kids mumbled as they all stood up.

Momo started running toward the parking lot, cutting across one of the roped off sports fields.

“Momo!” Makoto gasped. “You can’t do that!” The sandy haired kid was quick to head after him, taking what Natsuya said to him yesterday to heart.

Rin chuckled a little before looking over to Haru to see if the boy had given any reaction. To his surprise, a little smile had found its way onto Haru’s lips.

Rin blushed, his own smile growing. “So,” he spoke up, “I’m guessing Makoto is going to sit with Momo on the bus… Um, would you like to sit with me?”

Haru nodded as Rin spoke, though he looked away. “Sure,” was all Rin heard as they arrived at the buses. Rin couldn’t hide his smile as he boarded the bus behind Haru. Following the blue eyed boy down the aisle, he then took a seat next to him.

They were sitting close to the front of the vehicle, and Rin was a little surprised that Makoto didn’t notice them as he followed Momo all the way to the back.

“Have you ever been to Iwatobi Valley Farm, Rin?” Haru asked, turning away from the window he had been looking out of to face Rin.

Rin smiled at the fact Haru drummed up conversation first. “I haven’t,” he answered. “Have you?”

Haru nodded, quickly looking back out the window. “Yeah. They don’t have any cool animals, though they have a nice pond for the ducks.”

Rin laughed a little. “You really like water, huh, Haru?”

Haru blushed slightly as he nodded in response. Seeing this, Rin’s smile only grew.

The boy’s conversation came to a stop as Sousuke stepped onto the bus. All the campers went quiet as the level one counselor took roll. Sousuke took a seat towards the front of the bus. Natsuya and Seijuurou bordered too, one finding a seat in the middle, and the other in the back.

Bus 20 started up and followed 14 out of Camp Iwatobi’s parking lot and out onto the road. The driver popped the radio on and Rin leaned his head back, ready to enjoy the ride.


	8. IKUYA

Wednesday, June 27th, 10:00.

“This one’s all white! Look, Rei!” Kisumi laughed, picking the chicken up and shoving it in Rei’s face.

“Yes, I see.” Rei muttered, promptly taking a step back. “I don’t think you guys should be picking up the birds. This is the petting area.”

“I’m petting it while picking it up.” Asahi reasoned, raising an eyebrow as he lifted another chicken up, putting this one under his right arm to match the one he already had under his left.

“That’s not-” Rei started.

“Ikuya, look! What are we gonna name them?” Asahi started again, cutting the boy in the red glasses off.

Ikuya rolled his eyes and pointed to the tags on the chicken’s feet. “I’m pretty sure they already have names.” Stepping next to Asahi so he could get a better look, Natsuya’s younger brother read the names out loud. “Sam and Harriet.”

“Those are dumb names!” Asahi stuck his tongue out. “That’s why we need to rename them!”

“Well I’m not going to help you do that.” Ikuya stood up straight again and crossed his arms. “The names they have right now are perfect for chickens. You shouldn’t change them anyway, they’re not yours.”

Just then, Nao reentered the petting pen with the Orca cabin. “Otter,” he called out, “it’s your turn for the horses.”

Kisumi and Asahi set their chickens down and hurried over to the grey haired counselor, Ikuya and Rei walking up behind them.

“Alright, follow me!” Nao smiled and waved the kids forward. “There are two horses pulling a wagon. Two campers ride on the horses, and two ride in the wagon, so wh-”

Asahi’s hand shot up in the air. “I want to ride a horse!”

“Me too!” Kisumi grinned and raised his hand as well.

“No way I’m getting on those horses.” Ikuya crossed his arms. “They’re draft horses. They’re big and scary. I’ll take the wagon, thanks.”

Nao chuckled and nodded as he made little notes on his clipboard.

Asahi then spoke up quietly. “Um, I don’t mind riding in the wagon with Ikuya.”

“Hm?” Nao turned to him.

“I-I said that I wouldn’t mind being in the wagon. I mean, Rei looks like he really wants to ride one of the horses!” Asahi pointed at Rei. Nao turned to look at the blue haired kid, only to see him nodding quickly at what Asahi had said.

⠀

The wagon was smaller than Ikuya pictured. He was squished next to Asahi as the wooden buggy slowly inched forward, pulled by the two big, slow clydesdales.

“I thought this would be faster.” He grumbled, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees.

“But it’s still cool.” Asahi replied, leaned back against the seat. “We’re in a wagon being pulled by horses!”

“So? I’ve done this before. It’s just Iwatobi Valley Farm. It’s not the most out-there field trip.” Ikuya huffed.

“Whaa, so you’ve been here before?” Asahi asked loudly, getting a little too existed at the news.

“Yeah. You haven’t?” Ikuya turned to look at the redhead.

“Nope.” Asahi shook his head. “My family just moved to Iwatobi right before summer. I haven’t had the chance to go anywhere other than camp.”

“Oh,” Ikuya was a little surprised by that news. “Well, field trips are every wednesday and saturday, so camp will give you a good look around Iwatobi.”

Asahi smiled and nodded, sighing happily. “Yeah, and I’m excited for it.”


	9. SOUSUKE

Wednesday, June 27th, 12:30.

Sousuke stretched his arms out before taking a seat on a picnic table next to Seijuurou. “Why is it so hard to milk a fucking cow?” He mumbled.

Seijuurou chuckled. “I like being a level two counselor. We get to make you level-oners do all the tough stuff.”

Sousuke laughed and nudged the older boy with his elbow. “Shut up.”

“But hey,” Seijuurou spoke up again. “At least we don’t have to do much this field trip. The workers pretty much run the activities. We just have to make sure nobody breaks the rules or dies. We don’t have to try and teach anything.”

“That is fair.” Sousuke let out a sigh. “The activity running part of being a counselor totally slipped my mind when I filled out the application. I just remember seeing that you and the guys got to eat in the kitchen and sleep in a cabin with a porch that’s not broken. That’s all I wanted.”

“So I take it you didn’t fill out anything about liking kids on your form?” Seijuurou raised an eyebrow at the ravenette.

“I did, I did,” Sousuke defended himself. He was going to say more, but noticed a familiar redheaded camper walking over to him.

“Sousuke?” Momo asked, “Can you take me to the bathroom?”

Seijuurou frowned, “Why dontcha ask me? I’m your big brother.”

“Exactly,” Momo said. “You’re my brother; that’d be weird.”

“What?!”

Sousuke tried to laugh as he turned to Momo. “Sure, but we have to ask where the bathroom is first.” The level one counselor stood up and started walking towards one of the workers that was helping kids milk a cow.

“I already did!” Momo piped up. “She said it was on the left side of the arena in the middle of the horse barn.”

“Oh, okay.” Sousuke shrugged and waved to Seijuurou as he followed Momo.

⠀

“Are you sure the arena is in the horse barn, Momo? And not next to it? Or behind it?” Sousuke asked as the pair walked down yet another aisle of horse stalls.

Momo, who was walking from horse to horse and making sure to pet each one on the nose, nodded. “Mhm.”

“Well, we’ve been walking in here for like five minutes and haven’t come across an arena or a public bathroom.” Sousuke let out a little sigh of annoyance. “I wish this place handed out maps,” he grumbled to himself.

Momo stopped in his tracks before dashing off. “I think we’re close! I hear horses!”

“We’re in a horse barn!” Sousuke called after Momo, jogging after the boy so he could keep up.

The camper turned a corner and ran down another row of stalls before turning yet again and disappearing from Sousuke’s sight.

“Momo!” Sousuke yelled out. “Momo, slow down! I need to be able to see you!” Sousuke grit his teeth and went from a jog to a sprint, turning the two corners Momo had.

“I found it!” Momo beamed, standing at the end of the hall and pointing out the arena. “And I can see the bathrooms.”

“Stay where you are! You wait till I get there before entering that arena, Momotarou.” Sousuke said, his voice firm. Giving up on running, the counselor walked up to the camper. “You can’t run out of my sight like that. Understand?”

“Yes, Sousuke. I’m sorry.” Momo mumbled before taking a step out on the floor of sand. With Sousuke following behind him, the orangette made it to the bathrooms.

“Wait out here.” Momo said to the older teen before he stepped into the bathroom.

“That’s the plan,” Sousuke mumbled to himself. He leaned against the wall, looking out over the arena. There were a few jumps set up in the middle, and a large panel of mirrors on the wall to his right.

“Can I try jumping over those?” Momo asked, suddenly showing up next to Sousuke. The black haired boy jumped, letting out a gasp.

“Momo! Did you even go to the bathroom?!”

“Please?” Momo asked again, now looking up at Sousuke and not at the horse jumps.

Sousuke tried not to show any sign of annoyance as he checked his watch. “No,” he spoke up. “We’re actually supposed to be bordering the busses right now, but it took us so long to find the bathrooms that we’re going to be late.”

Momo whined, “Aww…”

Just then, a head popped into the big room. “There you guys are!” Seijuurou said. “Why are you still here? We’re getting on the bus, let’s go!”

Momo skipped forward towards his older brother, Sousuke scratching the back of his neck and following behind the camper.

“I’m sorry, Sei.” Sousuke half mumbled. “The barn is just so big, and every aisle and row of stalls looks just like the last one… We got a little lost and it took us longer to find the bathrooms than I had hoped.”

Seijuurou sighed. “It’s fine. Just make sure to take a map with you next time, okay?”

Sousuke rolled his eyes. “Of course… _Now_ you tell me that there’s a map.”


	10. RIN

Friday, June 29th, 12:00.

The leftovers of Friday’s special lunch, which had been ordered-in pizza, laid out on the picnic tables, now forgotten by the kids that had eaten their fill. Amongst those kids was Rin, who now sitting under a tree with his cabin-mates, braiding strands of grass and talking.

Walking over to the Dolphin group was Nao, who was followed by another cabin. “C’mon, Dolphins,” the boy smiled, waving the kids over. “You’re with us for the afternoon activity!”

As the four kids got to their feet and joined the others in walking down to the beach, Makoto spoke up. “What’s the activity?” he asked.

“We’re making fire starters for the bonfire tonight!” Nao smiled.

All the campers let out a loud gasp and looked over at Momotarou.

Nao saw this and let out a chuckle. “Don’t worry, no fire is involved in making the starters. Momo wouldn’t be here if fire was involved.”

Momo let out a huff and crossed his arms. The surrounding campers giggled a little at his actions before they all made it to the beach.

On the beach, there were two tables set up in the grass right by the sand. Nao set stuff down on one and pointed to the other. “There’s a lot of cardboard on the beach. I want you all to collect it and put it here. We’re going to need it for our fire starters.”

The kids start to disperse and head off around the beach. 

Nao then spoke up again, louder this time. “No going in the water!”

With Makoto once again tracing after Momo, Rin and Haru partnered up to collect their share of cardboard. Rin didn’t mind at all though; he thought it was nice to get Haru alone and here him talk instead of having Makoto always talking for him.

“Have you ever made fire starters before?” Rin asked, doing his best to drum up conversation.

The ravenette shook his head, crouching down and lifting up the stray corner of a cardboard box. Shaking the sand off his find before tucking it under his arm, Haru looked over at Rin. “Have you?”

Rin grinned. “I have actually! I made some with my dad last year. We made them for a camping trip.” A frown then came back across the boy’s lips and as he thought over the memory more.

“Can you help me lift this? It’s stuck.” Haru asked quickly, motioning Rin over to a larger sheet of cardboard that was half buried under a rock. Rin was quick to hop over, standing next to Haru and helping him pull the large object free. 

“There wasn’t this much cardboard on the beach yesterday,” Rin raised an eyebrow as he folded up the sheet, looking out over the rest of the lakeside area.

“I think the counselors placed all this out this morning. They’re trying to convey some message about recycling.” Haru monotoned, turning back to the two tables and starting to head over. 

Rin picked his pace up, matching with Haru. “Don’t they know we’re thirteen, not six? I think we understand recycling.”

Haru eyes squeezed shut as the young teen let out a laugh. 

Rin’s heart skipped a beat as he heard this. Haru laughed. Haru actually laughed. At something Rin had said, no less.

Reaching the table, both boys despositied their findings before Nao. 

“Good job,” the counselors chirped, smiling wide. “On the other table you’ll find scissors and some dryer lint. I want you two to cut and shape the cardboard into, let’s say, a little cupcake tin. Once you’ve done that, fill them with the lint and then check back in with me!”

The two campers nodded and they were waved off to the other folding table, their cardboard in hand.

⠀

The campers all sat around in the grass, their fire starters as completed as they could be as they sat on the table. They were waiting for Nao. The counselor had run off to go grab something, leaving Makoto in charge of the two cabins.

“The sun is setting, but it’s still not dark enough to start the bonfire,” Momo mumbled as he lay down, stretched out on the grass.

“You can’t even attend the bonfire, Momo.” Rin rolls his eyes, chuckling as he glances over at the orangette. “So what’s the point in complaining?”

Before the younger camper can come up with a retort, the counselor in charge of their activity returns. “I’m back!” Nao sounds off, smiling and holding up a crockpot-looking device.

The campers get to their feet, excited to do something that wasn’t just waiting around for the sun to go down completely.

“This is a wax warmer,” Nao explains as he places the device down on the table that held the fire starters. “Wax is the last step before your fire starters will be finished. Of course, I would like to have you all help in finishing them, but due to certain circumstances,” Nao couldn’t help but glance at Momo, “that’s not exactly possible this time.”

The counselor cleared his throat before pointing to the lake. “I got permission from Mr. Sasabe to let you all take an evening dip in the lake!” Nao paused as the campers all cheered, smiling. “I’ll call you all back in when it’s time to place your fire starters out.”

Rin watched a sparkle shoot through Haru’s eyes as the news of being allowed to swim was announced. Before Rin could comment on the blue eyed boys obvious excitement, Haru was off, running down towards the lake, losing his shirt on the way. 

Rin smiled and chuckled, getting to his once more and hurrying after his friend.


	11. SOUSUKE

Friday, June 29th, 20:00.

The big Friday bonfire had just begun. The top licks of the flames from down by the lake could be spotted from the front window of the main office. Sousuke slumped forward, leaning his chin on the palm of his hand as he watched the kids from far off run around. He was stuck watching a troublemaker, but he wasn’t exactly complaining

Momo, after his burning stick incident, had been banned from all fire activities for the rest of the month of June. Sousuke had been assigned to watch him this evening, the two of them now pent up in Sasabe’s office. Momo had been chatting away for the past fifteen minutes, Sousuke tried his best to listen, but it was hard to keep up with the camper’s quick pace.

Sousuke kept tuning out as well, albeit unintentionally. The counselor wasn’t upset that he was being kept away from the Friday festivities. Hiyori had started to get on his nerves more, constantly teasing Sousuke about the way he went around directing the kids. Nao and Natsuya would step in when they could, but that didn’t really stop the other level one’s rude behavior.

“Sousuke!” Momo whined, reaching over and tugging on the older boy’s t-shirt sleeve.

Sousuke jumped a little, startled as he came back to reality. The ravenette swiveled his office chair to face the camper. “Yes?”

“Are you listening?” Momo frowned, sticking out his lower lip, pouting. The camper’s look darkened as he glared.

Sousuke smiled a little, amused by the kid’s expression. “I was listening, I was listening. You’re upset because Makoto made you let all your beetle’s go and made you wash out your jars.”

Momo lit up a little, surprised his ranting had actually been picked up on. “They’re not just jars, they’re makeshift terrariums until I can take them home.”

“I see, I see,” Sousuke nodded, his smile growing as he leaned back in his seat a little.

“I’m sorry,” Momo said suddenly, his shoulders dropping as he moved to look at the floor. “It’s my fault you’re missing out on the bonfire.”

Sousuke sat back up, clearing his throat and frowning. He mentally scolded himself, assuming his distant nature had led to kis to think he was upset. “Hey hey, no worries, Momo.” The counselor reached forward, placing his hand on the redhead’s shoulder.

“The bonfires are overrated anyway. They’re hot and boring. We’re not missing anything, don’t worry.” Sousuke tried his best to lift Momo’s lowered spirits.

“She said she liked fire,” Momo mumbled. “I wanted to show her how to make a torch. My sister had taught me so I thought she would like it too,” the kid started to open up.

Sousuke listened, his chest warming up as the boy kept talking, explaining his side of the incident that had landed the two where they were.

“I thought she was laughing when I showed her, but it turns out she was crying.” Momo slumped down further. “I didn’t mean to make her cry, I just wanted to show her something cool.”

Sousuke smiled again, tilting his head to the side as he gazed across Sasabe’s desk at the camper. “Why’d you wanna show her so bad? Do you like her?” Sousuke started to tease.

Momo immediately straightened up wrinkling his nose. “No way! Girls are for Isuzu and Seijurou. I only like beetles and boys.” The redhead crossed his arms. 

“Okay okay, I’m sorry.” Sousuke chuckled at Momo’s reaction.

Momo was quiet for a moment before he looked back up at Sousuke. “This is so unfair! I bet we’re in the same grade, but you still get to be a counselor and I don’t!” Momo grumbled.

Sousuke laughed again, “Well what grade are you going into?”

“Third year of middle school.”

“Ah, well I just graduated middle school. I’ll be in high school next year.” Sousuke said, smiling a little. Once Momo was away from all distractions, the boy wasn’t half bad.

“Will I get to be a counselor next summer then?” Momo asked, intrigued.

“Well, if you pass the tests and interviews and take a first aid course.” Sousuke nodded. “But it also helps to have been a camper with a clean record, and…”

Momo frowned again. “That’s not fair!” Sousuke covered his mouth, letting out yet another laugh.

It was then that Momo smiled. The kid sighed softly as he relaxed in his seat. “I like you, Sousuke. You listen to me.”

Sousuke stopped for a moment, feeling a pang of emotion shoot through his heart. Pity and something else swiveled it’s way through the counselor. “I like you too, Momo.” Sousuke finally got out, nodding a little. “I like you too.”


	12. RIN

Saturday, June 30th, 10:00.

Rin smiled wide as he watched Haru walk up to the lane, bowling ball in hand. Today wasn’t just the usual Saturday field tip, no no. It was also Haru’s birthday. Even Makoto, who normally seemed to have a distaste for Rin, was all smiles so far.

The entire Dolphin cabin had awoken this morning not to the camp’s horn, but to Momo’s lovely chorus that was supposed to be a birthday song. A scene like this would normally make Rin burst into a fit of laughter, but the redhead was so determined to make today the bestest, most happy day ever for Haru, that he didn’t even blink an eye in favor of making fun of Momo.

Rin really liked Haru and he wanted to get to know the ravenette better. He wanted to crack the shell the boy had put up for everyone except Makoto. Rin wanted Makoto and Haru had, but on another level. The redhead wasn’t able to put the correct label on it yet, but he knew what he wanted was something more than basic friendship.

Rin giggled and clapped as Haru’s half-assed bowl landed three pins. “You have talent for more than just swimming, eh, Haru?”

Haru, who had turned around and was headed back to his seat, let out a little breath. Gently nudging Rin’s shoulder as he moved past, Haru gave a small smile. A small smile that Rin swore was accompanied by a light blush.

“I’m serious! You’re in the lead, Haru! And you’re not even really trying. You’re a natural.” Rin grinned from ear to ear as the boy took a seat next to him at the table.

Haru looked like he was about to respond, but a wave of clapping erupted as the door’s to the bowling alley’s cafe opened. Sasabe and Amakata wallved out, kitchen staff behind them clapping and chanting. A cake was being paraded over to the Dolphin cabin’s table.

Rin sensed Haru tense up next to him, presumably anxious from all the attention. The older boy placed a hand on Haru’s back, looking from the birthday boy to the cake and back, smiling, attempting to reassure Haru.

Cake went over smoothly with the campers. It was cake, what do you expect? What didn’t go smoothly, however, was getting the kids to pack up. Preparing to leave the bowling was surprisingly hectic. Counselors did their best to find proper owners for all the shoes and water bottles that were scattered all over the place.

When everything had calmed down and the bus groups had lined back up again, Rin realized it was raining. Looking through the big glass front doors as the Dolphin cabin was counted off, Rin watching the downpour beat down on the bushes outside. Haru shifted from foot to foot behind him.

Rin turned around, worried that the boy was feeling off again.

“Haru, are you-” Rin stopped as Haru reached forward. Rin gasped, looking down at his hand that was now joined by Haru’s.

“You said you didn’t like rain.” Haru stated, his voice monotone as he then turned to look back at the floor.

Rin’s face instantly grew hot. The friendship had leveled up, and in the direction Rin had hoped for. Ignoring the weird look he thought Makoto tossed his way, Rin grinned and gently squeezed Haru’s hand. “Thank you, Birthday Boy,” he whispered.


	13. IKUYA

Saturday, June 30th, 12:45.

The bus that housed the Otter cabin was busselling. Even campers outside the cabin were gossiping and shouting as they boarded. Ikuya had barely paid Asahi any mind during the bowling field trip, choosing to hang Nao or his brother. 

You see, Asahi had spent the entire field trip with Miku, his girlfriend, which also brings us as to why the campers on this bus were acting the way they were. Glances and whispered digs were thrown Asahi’s way as the cabins piled on, the campers passing by him, all of them still relishing in the very public break up that had taken place before the trip concluded.

Ikuya knew he should be upset for his friend, but then again, seeing the boy he was coming to realize he had feelings for hanging around with someone else had hurt Ikuya himself. In a way, the copper eyed boy saw this as natural payback.

“I bet he’s gonna be all depressed for the next week.” One camper laughed, knocking on the side of Asahi’s bus seat as he passed, headed to the back of the vehicle.

“He’ll be avoiding the Orca cabin for the rest of camp, that’s for sure!” Another camper, this time from the front, added.

Asahi slumped further down in his seat, his arms crossed tightly over his chest. Ikuya, who was stuck next to the boy given the fact the seats they chose on the first bus ride were their permanent ones for the whole trip, did his best not to look over at the redhead’s scowl.

“Look at him, he’s already so sad!” 

“I am not sad!” Asahi snapped, jumping over and leaning over the seat in front of him to yell back at the camper that had given the jab.

“You just got dumped, dude! You’re totally sad over Miku, look at you!” The same camper fired back, laughing.

Ikuya rolled his eyes at the little exchange, pleading for a counselor or even the bus driver to just step in and end this already.

“I did not get dumped! I dumped her! And I’m totally, in no way, said of a fucking girl!” The redhead was a few steps away from fuming.

“Look! I’ll prove it!” He shouted again.

Before Ikuya could process what was going on, he felt two clammy hands on his face, turning his head to his side. The boy’s eyes went wide as two lips came down hard onto his, the entire letting out a synchronized gasp as they watched.

Asahi had kissed him. Asahi Shiina had kissed Ikuya Kirishima. Sure, it was just to prove a point, but Ikuya couldn’t stop his heart from raging.

Sunday, July 1st, 15:00.

Ikuya didn’t know how to process yesterday’s situation, which is what led him to avoid the hell out of Asahi since it happened. After the kiss played out, Ikuya had gone quiet. Asahi didn’t pay much mind to him, pulling away to further boast about the fact he was fine after his break up.

The bus had settled down once Seijuurou stepped on to take attendance. The incident was then forgotten completely as a seagull puking in the parking lot took up the campers’ attention now. This was when Asahi finally acknowledged Ikuya directly.

Ikuya, still in a little state of shock, had swatted the redhead away, shimmying as far away as he could given the small space they were in. Ikuya was not ready to talk to Asahi, no way. He needed to process this and sort out his emotions.

Ikuya had completely blocked Asahi out for the past day and planned to continue. He wasn’t sure how he felt about what had happened, and he wanted to wait before trying to sort things out with Asahi.

Ikuya knew at this point that he liked Asahi and had a crush on him, but kissing in the way that they did still messed with him. Was it a genuine kiss and Asahi just made it up to be a stunt to prove he wasn’t torn up? Or was it just that; a stunt to prove he wasn’t torn up.

Of course, Ikuya didn’t want to believe Asahi, who had been so nice to him, would use him like that. But then again… Ikuya could clearly recall Asahi talking up other girl campers when he had still been with Miku.

All of this just ate away at the copper eyed boy. He was so embarrassed about everything that keeping his distance from Asahi seemed like the best decision. And maybe even one he would keep up for the rest of camp.


End file.
